Alduin Returns
by bwm28
Summary: After thousands and thousands of years; the final prophecy of the Elder Scrolls comes to pass. Alduin returns to start the final Dragon War and the last Dragonborn, Elliot Stabler, arises to lead the fight and to sit on the Imperial Throne when it ends.


**Disclaimer: The following story is a story that I thought would be cool for everyone here. I do not own these characters or anything related to them. The characters of Law & Order: SVU belong to Dick Wolf and NBC and the characters of The Elder Scrolls belong to Bethesda Game Studios. The story does not take place during any timeline of either series; and is simply random.**

**Chapter 1: The Dragonborn Comes**

New York was quiet with the traffic and loud noises as any particular day, when suddenly a couple found a body in Central Park. The crime scene was immediately set and Detective's Stabler and Benson were then called to the scene. The ME informed them that the victim had severe bruising and was sexually assaulted; which was why they got the call. She then told them that the victim was 28-year-old Jenna Richards and she had a card for a business firm called Septim Brokers Inc.

Benson said, "I heard of them; their one of the largest brokerage firms on Wall Street that makes the most risky investments and always seems to come through for their clients in the end."

Stabler asked Benson, "So, you know of them well?"

Benson said, "No, but I have a few friends that invested in some of their ventures and got positive returns on them. I never felt it was a big enough risk for me."

The ME then told them there was something else. She showed the detectives a type of branding on the victim, which was a symbol of two swords crossed at the tips with a crown above them in the centre with star that looked like a ball of energy in the background; surrounded by a square. Stabler and Benson both looked to each other in confusion.

Stabler asked Benson, "Do you recognize that mark?"

Benson said, "No, not any mark I'm familiar with; we should find out who it belongs too."

The detectives left the scene and headed to the firm. They showed their badges and told the receptionist about the victim and she said she would let the office manager know. She called the manager and told the detectives he would be out.

In a few minutes, a man appeared and said, "Hello detectives, I'm Jason Septim, please, join me in my office."

He pointed and lead the way to his office and as they were going in that direction, the receptionist looked upon them with a suspicious look.

In Jason' office, Stabler and Benson sat and Jason returned to his desk. He told the detectives that the Coroner had just brought them the bad news about Jenna and he would aid their investigation in any way he could. Stabler asked if Jenna had any clients that were upset with her investment deals and Jason said that the firm always made sure it had done its research and that any investments that did not seem honest or trouble were not ones they would present to their clients. Benson then asked if Jenna was having any problems with any of the staff. Jason said that she did have a problem with Jill Bowers; another one of their brokers. Stabler asked if Jason was aware of the dispute particulars and Jason indicated he was not; but that all firms normally have competition among the staff. The phone rang and Jason answered and told the caller to wait and he put the caller on hold. He then asked if they needed anything further. Stabler said they were done for now, but asked where Jill's office was. Jason said it was down the hall and to the left.

They left and proceeded in that direction and found Jill's office. Benson knocked and a voice told them to enter. They entered and showed their badges and Jill asked them what this was about. Stabler told them of Jenna's death and they understood that she and the victim had a problem. Jill told them that she and Jenna had a problem over a client who was threatening to pull his investment on a stock that later proved valuable. It was a stock that brought all of its clients great wealth and they were fighting over if they should let him pull out. They both eventually agreed to keep the client invested and in the end he was happy. Her phone then rang and she asked if they were done. Benson then asked if they could have the name of that client. Jill said that they insure confidentiality over such information. Stabler then said they could come back with a warrant for such info. She then said they will have to then. Stabler and Benson then left.

Stabler asked Benson, "Do you believe anything their telling us?"

Benson said, "No, it seems their giving us easy answers and not being fully co-operative. I think we should check this firm out more further.

Once they left; Jason and Jill both left their offices and entered the office of the firm's owner, Tiber Septim. He then told them that he called them both into his office because he just learned some disturbing news. He told them that the time has come for the last dragon battle that the Elder Scrolls predicted.

Jason asked, "Dad, are you sure?"

Tiber said, "Yes; as you are aware; our ancestors were the rulers of Tamriel many centuries ago; before it became Europe, before the discoveries of this continent and the world as a whole. After our last Emperor ancestor stepped down, our family swore to continue to serve by joining this organization and find the next Dragonborn to lead the last battle and take up the Imperial Throne once again."

Jason then asked, "Is this why Jenna died?"

Tiber said, "Yes; she died because she was warned that reading the scrolls would be devastating; but she was willing to risk it to let me know of the last prophecy of the scrolls. She told me, right before she died, that Alduin would return now and bring about the last Dragon War and many would die."

Jill then said, "If this is true, we must find the next Dragonborn and protect him as we have always done."

Tiber said, "Yes; as grandmaster, I'm assigning you both to try to seek out the next before the police or even our old enemy the Aldmeri Dominion finds him."

Jason then said, "I thought the Dominion was wiped out centuries ago as well!"

Tiber said, "They were; but just like our Blades; they hide in secret and wait to make their presence known again. Who or what they are now remains a mystery."

They both left his office and walked through the trading floor; where others were working and they were joined by a few others; whom then went to an area in the back, where Jason flicked a switch. A secret door opened and they all entered a room where hand to hand combat in swords and knives was happening and others were firing weapons on a firing range. The training came to a halt and Jason began to tell them of the situation.

Stabler and Benson returned to the office and informed Cragen about what was happening and he said he'd get the warrant for the office records. Suddenly, a noise was heard outside; but not any noise they were familiar with. Everyone stepped outside and saw in shock, something that no one ever saw in their lives. A dragon landed on the roof of the building just across from the station house. People in the streets were yelling, "DRAGON". They started running and the dragon breathed fire into the streets. Mass confusion started to happen as uniforms started to shoot at it. They saw their bullets him, but had little effect. A few shots did in fact knock the Dragon into a few flag poles that were hanging against the building it landed on. However, the poles had sharp tips on the end, that the poles pierced the dragon straight through and killed it when it released. The dragon fell dead on top of a few vehicles parked in front of the building and Stabler noticed something weird. He told them that something was glowing from it and Benson said she saw it too. The glowing formed on the dragon and then seem to swirl into an absorption that headed for Stabler. Everyone saw this absorption transfer from the dead dragon to Stabler. After it was complete, Stabler found he was feeling stronger and he had other feelings he did not have.

As Stabler's fellow officers looked on him in amazement and shock; one of the people in the crowd took his cellphone and called Tiber Septim at his office.

Septim answered his phone and asked, "Who is this?"

The man on the other end said, "It's me master, a dragon was just spotted outside the 16th Precinct and was killed by coincidence. However, I saw one of the police detectives absorb the dragons soul. I think we have found the next Dragonborn."

**This is where I'm going to take a break for now. Please feel free to comment on what you think so far.**


End file.
